


Жизнь, смерть, виски и немного божественного

by Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Классическая греческая драма: история о судьбе, любви и помешательстве. Разумеется, все страдают, потому что жизнь – это страдания. Некоторые сильно пьют – потому что см. выше. Отдельные герои осмеливаются быть счастливыми, несмотря на см. выше. Внимание: рецепт коктейля в подарок! Фик написан на фест «Обед со снарри» на Polyjuice Potion, 2010.





	Жизнь, смерть, виски и немного божественного

Все существа желают освободиться от страданий.  
Посему ищите причины страданий и устраняйте их.  
Панчен-лама IX

 

 

– Раз-два-три-четыре-пять-я-иду-искать!

Голос скачет, как птица по веткам, – песней чистой радости. Слились воедино последние осенние теплые дни, ласковые ладони солнца, запах горячих плит над озером, шорох серых трав. Мальчик прячется очень хорошо, вполуха слушая голос, вполглаза следя за возней муравьев на земле. Он повторяет заклинания, он впитывает остатки лета.

– Я тебя поймал! – На него в упор смотрят светлые глаза, горящие радостью удачной охоты.

Вдруг все звуки исчезают, и остается только гул крови в висках и рваное чужое дыхание совсем рядом.

***

Первую песенку Ремус услышал в детстве. Целый день она крутилась в голове и наполняла жизнь волшебным смыслом. Почти как магия. Он повторял рифмованные строчки и дивился, как легко они меняют его жизнь. Когда перемены стали слишком пугающими, он не забросил свои песенки, но старался не думать, что еще могли предсказать ему рифмы.

Грейбека он вспоминал только как надвигающуюся тень – набитую электричеством под завязку грозовую тучу, из которой вдруг ударила молния.

В первое полнолуние, когда окончательно созревшая луна клонилась и тяжелела в небе, он вдруг нашел в себе кого-то еще, грозного соседа, который являлся, как ураган, сметал все, брал под контроль тело и волю. После него оставалась только пустота, освещаемая вспышками мучительного голода. После него Ремус ходил, будто сомнамбула, прислушиваясь к себе, а не к миру вокруг.

Он искал в глубине того, кто поселился в нем и спал от луны до следующей луны.

One for death and two for birth,  
Three for wind and four for earth,  
Five for fire, six for rain,  
Seven's joy and eight is pain,  
Nine to go, ten back again!

Раз погибель, два – рожденье,  
Три по ветру все развеем,  
И четыре – погребенье.  
Пять – сожжем, а шесть – намокнем.  
Семь – смеемся, восемь плачем,  
Девять – в путь с тобой поскачем.  
Десять – вот и все, готово.  
Начинаем снова.

Однажды ранним осенним утром Альбус пригласил мальчика с собой на прогулку и увел достаточно далеко от школы. Там Ремус увидел, как из ивового прутика, воткнутого в землю, под бормотание мага растет вверх, раздается вширь, покрывается шевелящимися зелеными ветвями огромное дерево. Запомни это место, сказал тогда Альбус, ты здесь будешь в безопасности.

На смену песенкам пришли игры. Он отдавался им полностью и без оглядки, он взахлеб кричал свои «раз-два-три-четыре-пять» и бросался в заросли. Ремусу казалось – судьба готовит ему в чаще невиданные подарки, их нужно только найти, поймать и, конечно, держать крепко.

Однажды он почти поймал свой самый ценный приз.

***

Несмотря на новую жизнь, Северус Снейп подозревал, что когда-нибудь это случится.

Некоторое время они так и стояли вплотную, тяжело дыша и глотая пыль ветхих пальто на вешалке.

– Что вам опять от меня надо, Поттер?

– Это точно вы. А я еще сомневался.

Гость, все время оглядываясь, прошел из тесной прихожей вперед, зазвенели и покатились у него из-под ног невидимые ведра, лопаты и кастрюли. В кладовке зашуршало. Мрачно посмеиваясь, Снейп отправился за Поттером в гостиную, попутно распихивая потревоженное барахло по углам. Пока мальчишка удовлетворял свое любопытство, обшаривая жилище взглядом, Снейп опустился на диван и жестом пригласил гостя занять единственное в комнате кресло. Поттер сел и окоченел.

– Ну? – поторопил его хозяин дома. – Валяйте, раз пришли.

– Я нашел вас. Невероятно. Я был вчера в «Тролле и чаше».

Снейп с достоинством, как он надеялся, закрыл глаза.

Он вернулся с работы под утро, долго не мог попасть ключом в дурацкую скважину – та ускользала, визжа и ругая его «пьяной вороной» – все-таки открыл, побродил бесцельно по кухне и завалился спать.

Как всегда, ему приснились три пряхи в черном. Та, что отмеряла нить, сверлила его знакомым темным взглядом (самое красивое у тебя, сын, твои глаза, – говорила в свои хорошие дни Эйлин и смеялась: мои глаза). Вторая, ослепительная рыжая, улыбалась, опустив ресницы. Третья держала ножницы наготове.

– А не пошли бы вы, Поттер, – сказал Снейп, не открывая глаз.

Но гость проигнорировал намек:

– Подождите скрипеть зубами. Не заавадили у входа, теперь придется выслушать.

«Мерлин, ну что за напасть».

Снейп резко встал, покачнулся и подался к креслу. Теперь он видел гневную морщину между бровей, которой раньше не было. Шрам казался выцветшим. Это таки действительно был Гарри Поттер. Постарше, пошире, повыше. А значит, и понадоедливее. «Не отцепится». – «Не отцеплюсь».

Поттер дипломатично впился в него взглядом и брякнул:

– Вы должны спасти Ремуса.

– Браво! – Несколько вялых хлопков. – Большей нелепицы вы придумать не смогли?

– Мерлин, – заерзал в кресле гость. – С чего начать? Поверьте, я бы к вам не пришел, если бы нашелся другой выход.

– Как трогательно. В лучших традициях дома Гриффиндор: пришли – и сразу клянчить. То, что я, так сказать, почил в бозе, вас не останавливает. Итак, вы нашли мое недоглоданное смертью тело в пабе с сомнительной репутацией. Как, кстати, вам это удалось? Скажите, что случайно – я не хочу потерять веру в мощь дурацкого – вашего, Поттер! – везения.

Поттер сделал видимое усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки. Казалось, Снейп слышит скрип стиснутых зубов. «Забавно, – удивился Снейп. – Стоило умереть, чтобы понять, что мальчишеские выходки не раздражают». Ему стало смешно и немного тоскливо – одновременно.

– Не случайно. Я искал вас. Я был уверен, что вы живы. У меня были неоспоримые доказательства. Ремус Люпин. – Поттер произнес это имя с нажимом. И, выложив козырь, торжественно умолк.

– Ну? И что это значит? Я должен прочитать ваши мысли? Раньше это не составляло труда, не думаю, чтобы сейчас они стали сложнее...

– Он жив! – крикнул Гарри раздраженно. – А не должен бы! Вы живы! Но тоже как будто не должны.

– Я уже некоторое время никому ничего не должен. Меня чрезвычайно устраивает этот факт.

Снейп как-то вдруг успокоился и почувствовал, что можно выпить. Кофе, хотя бы.

Он отдернул занавеску, впуская солнце в сумрачную гостиную. Поттер зажмурился.

– Поттер! Принесите из кухни кофейник, две чашки и банку с кофе. – Поттер вскочил и быстро пошел в указанном направлении.

Через пять минут на маленькой жаровне в гостиной уже млел медный кофейник.– Без магии? – спросил Гарри, с явным удовольствием вдыхая аромат.

– Думаете, будь я способен на магию, вы нашли бы меня в пабе? – Признание сбежало с языка с досадной легкостью, как мокрый тритон из котла.

Лицо Гарри побледнело. Он осторожно спросил:

– Профессор, вы хотите сказать...

– Я-то как раз не хотел бы, да придется. Это самый быстрый способ отделаться от вас и вашего дикого заблуждения насчет моего рыцарства. Да и Люпин – не прекрасная дама, поверьте. – Второй тритон смылся вслед за первым. Проклятый Поттер всегда обладал просто феноменальной способностью развязывать ему язык.

Гарри вежливо поставил надпитый кофе на краешек старенького столика и поднялся.

– Простите, что побеспокоил, сэр. Я ухожу. Извините.

Он неуверенно повлекся к выходу, и Снейп вскоре услышал повторный грохот – похоже, ведра, кастрюли и лопаты снова встали на пути героя магической Британии.

*** 

События той, прошлой жизни казались Снейпу страшной сказкой. Лица, вещи, собственная многократная агония у ног Темного Лорда, вечная осторожная ходьба по лезвию, скользкому от чужой крови.

Поттеры. Чопорная шотландка-кошка с вздернутым подбородком – вечно препирались с ней по каким-то ненужным школьным вопросам. Старый седой маг. Лили. Блэк. Люпин. Это все скопом было чужим и в то же время странно ценным. Последнюю роковую ночь он помнил смазано, пунктирно. Как будто пленку в кинопроекторе запустили с утроенной скоростью. Страшное безносое лицо. Наплыв. Шипящие слова: «Так-то ты служишь мне, так хранишь мои сокровища?» Боль, бесконечная и изматывающая. И леденящие кольца Нагини – кадр вырезан... Поттер и Грейнджер, с детскими, круглыми от ужаса глазами. Ощущение огненного цветка в горле. Затемнение. Обрыв. Целуллоидный хвост пленки трепещет, трещит... Ничего не закончено. И все же – вот он, конец.

***

В полдень он собрался с силами и отправился в «Тролль и чашу», где уже около года успешно смешивал коктейли за стойкой.  
Именно в этом заведении он просиживал первые недели после того, как пришел в себя на заброшенной железнодорожной станции в Литтл-Хэнглтон, с перевязанным горлом и билетом в кармане. Свою магию он не чувствовал.

Он сел на первый же пригородный поезд и вышел в небольшом шотландском городке Н. Снял однокомнатный домик возле станции. Тихий городок, где все дороги вели к «Троллю и чаше». Снейп никогда не давал себе поблажки с алкоголем – при его веселой жизни лишняя рюмка могла стоить головы. Теперь же – ни палочки, ни магии, ни особенных планов на будущее, хотя само будущее, как ни странно, появилось. Так что неудивительно, что «бывший священник» оказался именно там, где оказался, и проводил долгие вечера, протирая рукава экзотической сутаны о стойку, да попивая виски чуть поодаль от компании шумных пьянчуг – то есть уважаемых граждан достойного города Н.

Однажды вечером, смешав три четверти доброго ячменного виски с холодным кофе и выпив все залпом, Снейп узнал, что магия все еще с ним. Еще чуть-чуть – и об этом узнали бы все присутствующие, но Снейп сумел сдержаться, вышел из паба и, пошатываясь, двинулся в сторону дома. Вслед за ним мигали и вспыхивали фонари, лопались стекла в телефонных будках, а собаки, повизгивая, убегали прочь.  
Он впервые был счастлив. Это было – как прозреть после долгих лет слепоты. Чувствуя, что приговор то ли отменен, то ли отложен, он ходил по дому, вспоминал невербальные заклятья, призвал откуда-то с помощью сложного accio целую темномагическую библиотеку – и парочку особо буйных томов тут же пришлось запереть в кладовке.

Утром праздник кончился. В кладовке поскуливали «Авгур» и «Темные ритуалы времен Третьего Царства», вся спальня была заставлена стопками древних книжек в кожаных переплетах, а магии снова и след простыл.

С тех пор Снейп увлекся смешиванием алкогольных напитков. Когда новый рецепт срабатывал, Северус наслаждался очередным приступом ностальгии. Последствия всегда были разными, иногда приятными (как-то он за ночь научил «Авгура» выполнять сальто и построил в кладовке волшебную клетку для «Темных ритуалов», которые оказались равно несговорчивы и острозубы). Но иногда последствия были несколько менее... предсказуемыми.

Однажды Джек Уолден, хозяин «Тролля и чаши», напробовавшись Снейповых коктейлей, проникся к ним теплыми чувствами и предложил «отцу Себастьяну» поработать за стойкой, раз уж он все равно «с выпивкой балуется».

Имя непутевого магловского святого странным образом приглянулось Снейпу, а он, похоже, приглянулся святому: чудом выжил после казни, и, будь оно все неладно, готов отдать себя на растерзание во второй раз. Снейп привык к мельканию бокалов, к открытым лицам, к тягучему времени, к отсутствию планов на будущее. Это было тихое счастье, идеальное, будто яблоко. И лишь один червь точил его – и Снейп не знал, что с этим поделать.

Спустя год, отданный новообретенной профессии, к нему пришел Гарри Поттер.

***

Пятница всегда была тяжелым днем. Народ подтягивался к пяти, и скоро в зале было не протолкнуться. Многие специально приходили посмотреть на «бармена-священника» и его «баловство» с благородными напитками. Сегодня тоже работы было невпроворот.

Снейп смешивал, доливал, подбрасывал и поджигал. Ловко передавал клиенту и тут же начинал новый экспромт. Он всегда действовал наугад, держал в голове сотни комбинаций и свойств. Было в этом занятии, конечно же, что-то от зельеварения, и в то же время что-то от его любимой защиты от темных искусств. Пассы, выпады, повороты.

Когда на табурет присел Поттер, Снейп даже не удивился. Еще ни разу ему не удавалось так вот просто отделаться от этого привета здравому смыслу.

– И мне тоже что-нибудь на ваш вкус, – сказал Поттер.

Снейп молча смешал тоник, яркий мятный ликер, и добавил пять капель спирта.

Поттер выхлебал и этот напиток, не поморщившись.

– Ух, как будто наелся мятных леденцов… Спасибо, сэр. Так вот. Я должен сказать, как я вам благодарен. За все, что вы сделали тогда… для нас всех. И для меня. Но вчера! Вы мне вчера соврали! Я чувствовал себя идиотом.

Снейп многозначительно фыркнул. Он не успел решить, на каком слове последней Поттеровой фразы сделать уничижительный акцент.

– Я проверил сегодня ваш дом на магическое воздействие. Множественные следы невербальных заклинаний. Причем свежие тоже есть. Не знаю, зачем вам надо было мне лапшу вешать?

– Не знаете – крепче спать будете.

– А, это ваш принцип! Вы и слышать не хотите о Люпине, а он, между прочим, нуждается в вашей помощи!

Снейп не выдержал и, перегнувшись через стойку черной нетрезвой тенью навис над Поттером:

– Да что вы пристали с вашим Люпином? Что ему надо? Он, наверно, чудесно живет себе со своей милой женушкой, которая выводит его на прогулку и разрешает грызть тапок у камина.

– Тонкс погибла в битве за Хогвартс, профессор. Тедди, моего крестника, воспитывает Андромеда. А Люпин… Он тоже должен был погибнуть, но как-то спас и себя, и вас.

– Меня? – Брови Снейпа недружно поползли вверх. – И естественно, он счел нужным поставить вас в известность?

Поттер смутился.

– Он не рассказывает, как. А вы что, не помните?

– Я не склеротик, – сказал Снейп, продолжая смешивать очередной коктейль. – Может, не очень отчетливо, но я кое-что помню. Насчет Люпина. Но это совершенно не ваше дело. Я понятия не имею, кто выжил, а кто погиб. Я живу здесь, среди маглов, без магии. Некие проблески ее случались, но я все так же не контролирую этот процесс. Однажды мне удалось призвать старый номер «Ежедневного Пророка». Я узнал, что Волдеморт повержен. Этого мне было достаточно.

– А как же Люпин? – нахмурился Поттер.

– Хватит меня допрашивать! У вас дурные аврорские манеры.

– Я еще не аврор, я только учусь, – нагло заулыбался мальчишка. – Так вот. Если не хотите огласки, вы должны с ним встретиться! Стоит только директору Макгонагалл узнать, что вы живы, то почестей вам не миновать. Делегации благодарных граждан, торжественные речи, букеты, поцелуи с детишками...

Снейп содрогнулся.

– Вот-вот, – вздохнул Гарри. – А мне все это пришлось пережить.

– Тогда почему Люпин сам не пришел, а трусливо подослал вас?

– Он не знает, что я здесь.

Он не знает, что он знает, что я здесь. Учебник грамматики, первый курс. Сложносочиненная ложь!

– Уходите, Поттер. Ничем не могу помочь.

Гарри помолчал с минуту, а потом сказал:

– Вы подумайте. Мне так не хватает Люпина. Разве вам все равно, что с ним будет?

Лицо Снейпа осталось непроницаемым. Некоторую вытянутость можно было списать на эффект адского коктейля. Поттер сполз с табурета и скрылся в дымной темноте зала – точь-в-точь призрак зеленого льва, оккупировавшего жестянки здешнего крепкого пива. 

***

Снейп сидел на заднем крыльце, на деревянных ступеньках. В саду по ночной росе шуршал ветер, роняла поеденные жучком листки старая яблоня. Без энтузиазма поскрипывали сверчки. Снейп поставил чашку с кофе рядом с собой на ступеньку и посмотрел вверх. Луна висела совсем низко – огромная, лимонно-желтая, вся в темноватых узорах кратеров. «Какие декорации… Самое время вспомнить Люпина, да?»

С Блэком всегда было хорошо драться. С Люпином – играть.

Правда, однажды Люпин оказался монстром. И это чуть не стоило Северусу жизни. «Ты меня опять поймал», – после подумал Северус, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле, валяясь на ледяном полу ванной в своих подземельях.

Дрожь не ушла, а затаилась где-то в глубине, свернулась в клубок. Выползала вкрадчиво, как змея. Тогда разбивались склянки, чернильные капли усеивали все вокруг, а Северус, прекратив сопротивляться, позволял чудовищу пожирать себя – всего без остатка.

В следующий раз у Люпина было белое лицо потерянного ребенка. И Снейпу потребовалось сделать над собой усилие и напомнить себе о том, что под маской скрывается чудище. Он прошептал ему на ухо: «Я тебя поймал», когда буяна Блэка в совершенно невменяемом состоянии увезли под охраной десятка опытных авроров. «И себя тоже», – сто раз повторил он позже, не находя себе места в маленькой комнатке хогвартского учителя. Призрачная Лили сидела в изголовье его узкой девичьей кровати и роняла слезы, которые утром превращались в жемчужины. Прогнать наваждение было легко – и невозможно. Он прятался от нее под кроватью и повторял заклинания, чтобы заснуть, а утром собирал жемчуг в жестянку от печенья.

В следующий раз Люпин долго стоял перед его дверью и не стучал. Записка от Альбуса настойчиво улыбалась своими «я надеюсь на тебя» и «я очень прошу» на заваленном пергаментами столе. Он открыл дверь и сразу подумал: «В этот раз ты загнал меня в угол». Люпин был мил, но подозрительному Снейпу казалось, что он видит все его лица – одно за другим они проступали, как будто написанное симпатическими чернилами послание. Но Люпин получил порцию своего зелья. Ну, и яда – в довесок.

В тот день, когда оборотень паковал потертые чемоданы, Снейп провожал его у ворот Хогвартса. По его губам Люпин прочитал знакомое: «Я тебя поймал».

В ту же ночь Люпин навестил его, чтобы вернуть брошенные слова владельцу. Был этот визит сном или реальностью – Северус не знал. Как не знал, какой же вариант его страшит больше.

В следующий раз они встретились на Гриммо. Люпин сидел напротив, среди бестолковых орденцев, за столом в мрачном зале, больше похожем на усыпальницу, чем на кухню.

На лице Люпина стало больше морщин, на пальто – заплат. Снейп на крохотный миг почувствовал себя полностью удовлетворенным.

Но тут рядом – снова! – возник Блэк, и Люпин немедленно стал выглядеть омерзительно счастливым.

А Снейп такой роскоши себе позволить не мог.

Паутина Лорда все крепче опутывала его. Снейп забыл, что значит спать спокойно. Он бы мог посочувствовать Поттеру с его кошмарами, если б тот не вызывал такую желчную ненависть и – одновременно – такую болезненную жалость. Чувства Снейпа продолжали исправно подносить сюрпризы Снейпу. Он был ими доволен.

Когда Блэк сгинул, Снейп сразу же послал Люпину школьную сову с привычными словами на клочке бумаги, начертанными недрогнувшей рукой.

Ему нравилась и эта игра.

***

Всплыло вдруг непрошенное – то самое, что хотелось задвинуть на самые пыльные полки памяти.

Пугающая погоня, стук сердца, пот, заливающий глаза. Светло как днем. От высоких частых сосен залегли угольные тени. Быстрые звери летели между деревьями, сами похожие на тени. Все ближе и ближе. Бесшумные оборотни Волдеморта на ночной охоте. А он убегал с собрания, путаясь в мантии, надеясь, что до антиаппарационного барьера осталось недолго. Даже Лорд не защитит, если оборотням ночью захотелось загнать жертву.

Люпин вынырнул из чащи, схватил зубами ладонь – в считанные секунды, Снейп не успел даже договорить свое «ava..» и спустить смерть с поводка.

Ему показалось тогда, что рука стеклянная, так бережно ее сжимали челюсти оборотня. Следы зубов – алые точки – долго потом не сходили, и он не пытался их залечить. Против ран, нанесенных оборотнем, как известно, очень мало действенных средств.

Они окружили их почти у самого барьера. Семь крупных зверей с голодными глазами. Троих Снейп успел убить авадой, остальные вцепились в Люпина, кинувшегося между Снейпом и оборотнями.

***

Снейп раздраженно повел плечами. Сырость ночи, наконец, добралась до него, скрежет сверчков стал невыносим. Он совершенно не собирался вспоминать прошлое. Не буди лихо, не вороши угли.

Он побрел в дом, дотащился до спальни. Крохотная комната, односпальная кровать прячется за шкафом, всегда зашторенное окно впускает дозированный лучик света.

На ощупь Снейп добрался до кровати, стащил мантию, залез под одеяло. Его мучила крупная дрожь. Воспоминания вспыхивали и гасли, дороги расходились раздвоенными змеиными языками. Он уже не был уверен, какой именно путь выбирал, кому служил, кого спасал, кого жалел и кого желал. Маленькие желтые луны прыгали в зрачки из зеркальных дверок шкафа. Противное чувство – будто кто-то подглядывает. Снейп закрыл глаза и начал медленно двигать рукой, и член под пальцами отозвался. Холодная рука казалась успокоительно чужой, ничьей. Снейп ускорил движения – быстрее, до разрядки. Затемнение. Секунда. Другая. Третья. Благословенная пустота. Но когда Снейп всплыл, поджидавшая за гранью блеклого оргазма свора мыслей сразу накинулась на него. Мыслей много, а того, чужого, всегда мало, всегда недостаточно.

Он так хотел тепла тела рядом, чтобы оно окутывало своим спокойствием, будто невесомым одеялом. Он хотел… Нет, не проникновения. Проникновенности.

***

В тот день метка заставила Снейпа отложить все дела и отправиться в Малфой-мэнор. Он аппарировал у задней калитки и быстро пересек сад, войдя в помещение кухни через черный ход. Дом был похож на растревоженный улей. Где-то наверху кто-то стонал и матерился, кто-то тоненько подвывал. Рыдало расстроенное пианино. Гулко хлопали двери. Домовые эльфы с поникшими ушами провели Снейпа в белую гостиную. Здесь вовсю шла уборка, люстра поверженным чудищем лежала на боку в центре комнаты. Пол был усеян осколками и хрустальными подвесками. Нарцисса в темном платье стояла у окна и смотрела, как в парке резвятся оборотни.

– Петтигрю? – спросил Снейп.

Она скользнула по нему взглядом и указала на дверь.

Снейп нашел тело под колпаком сохраняющего заклятья в соседней комнате.

Он снял заклинание и наклонился, чтобы взять то, за чем пришел. Серебряная рука, подарок Темного лорда, крепко держала мертвеца за горло. Потребовалось применить сонное и режущее, чтобы разжать хватку и отделить ладонь от руки. Снейп полюбовался блеском металла, спрятал артефакт под чарами невидимости и поспешил покинуть дом.

Эта серебряная рука была загадкой для Северуса. Долгое время, пока Петтигрю прислуживал в доме в Тупике Прядильщиков, Снейп наблюдал за ним, пытаясь определить, в чем суть этой таинственной вещи. Он принюхивался к незнакомой магии, нащупывал невидимые нити, которые связывали человека и артефакт. Чем дольше он изучал их симбиоз, тем лучше понимал, что Петтигрю – отнюдь не хозяин в этой связке.

***

Он притащил окровавленного Люпина в свой дом. Аппарировал неудачно, подвернул лодыжку. В спешке перевернул в гостиной стол с ретортами и опытными образцами зелий, сбросил Люпина на ковер, и замер. Излечить эти раны ничему не под силу. Нападавшие уничтожены, но Люпин не жилец.

Снейп осторожно прикоснулся к правой руке оборотня – вернее, к тому, что от нее осталось.

– Она уже у тебя, да? – выговорил Люпин. – Рука.

Его язык остался нечеловеческим и почти не справлялся со словами.

– ...Провел ...со мной…

«С тобой, с тобой», – думал Снейп, обмирая. А для кого, интересно, Лорд предназначал вакантную руку-рукоятку?

– ...успеет... Грейбеком ...пьян и бахвалился... станет богом.

Хорош бог, – думал Снейп, оглядывая панический бардак на полу и у себя в голове. Нужные инструменты никак не желали находиться – ни там, ни там.

– Что-то я не помню, чтобы Петтигрю стал могучим воином и одной левой расшвыривал сотни врагов, – возразил Снейп вслух. Уверенно, холодно. Люпин завозился, как раненое животное, поскреб пальцами ковер. Он явно мучился.

– Ему не надо... Контролировала...

– Мерлин, ты спятил. Ты вообще представляешь, о чем просишь?

– Северус, – прошептал Люпин, старательно и страшно шевеля разбитыми губами. Левая, целая его кисть нашла ладонь Снейпа. – Я все равно умру... Дай же мне шанс совершить что-то... стоящее. Я уведу их в глушь, в такие чащи, где нет людей, где охота все еще означает… борьбу на равных, а не травлю детей и женщин.

Сизифов этот монолог утомил Люпина, и он замолчал, часто и горячо дыша.

«Лорд освежует меня и заставит кроить ему перчатки из собственной шкуры», – трезво подумал Снейп.

Взгляд Люпина блуждал по комнате, но все время возвращался к лицу, склоненному над ним.

«Северус, прошу тебя».

Люпин потянулся вперед, Снейп прикоснулся ладонями к его вискам и нырнул в сознание оборотня. Трезвость пала бесславно и неожиданно, и на смену ей пришла невразумительная и сладостная, до сих пор даже и не снившаяся Снейпу удаль. Она была желтоглазой и раскосой – послав этот последний странный привет, самоконтроль в Снейповой голове лопнул.

Это было – как снова вернуться в лес. Чернота неба где-то высоко, туман змеится между призрачными деревьями. Кто-то вдали зовет за собой, завлекает. Снейп подошел к огромному дереву и обнял его, приложив ухо к стволу и закрыв глаза.

Люпин. Смеется. Плачет. Кровь, концентрированная, как ненависть, течет в канаве. Волчьи силуэты маячат во тьме, Грейбек рядом – огромный, как замшелый валун, страшный, как Кронос, пожирающий своих детей. Его пасть перепачкана, ворча, он рвет на части чью-то плоть.  
Люпин. Корчится один, среди серых стен – похоже и на подвал, и на клетку. Он голый, мышцы тонких рук натянулись канатами – он пытается вырвать толстые прутья решетки из гнезд, он царапает известку, оставляя красные пятна повсюду. И он кричит.

Люпин. Тонкс. Целуются в какой-то подсобке, среди швабр, тряпок и паутины, освещенные лишь магловской лампочкой под потолком. Тело Тонкс послушно-пластично, гибко под руками Люпина, и она меняется безостановочно – другая, новая, без конца. Люпин гладит пышное мягкое бедро и шепчет – давай, превратись в него, ну же. И вот он уже вонзает зубы в острое бледное плечо черноволосого мужчины, лижет ему шею, его грубая большая ладонь поддерживает любовника под колено. Длинная нога в розовом ажурном чулке Тонкс обхватывает талию Люпина. И прежде чем мужчина оборачивается, Снейп узнает этот птичий профиль.

Вспышка – голое поле. Белый свет слепит. Люпин за спиной, его дыхание греет затылок. «Веришь мне?» – гремит в голове.

Снейп выкатился наружу, кашляя и отбиваясь. Люпин остался лежать перед ним без движения. Черты его лица заострились, под глазами залегли тени, но взгляд горел нестерпимо.

– Вот как, – медленно сказал Снейп. – Вот как приличные оборотни развлекаются с подружками. Занятно.

Люпин не отвечал, не возражал, не возмущался. Он ждал. Слабая улыбка осветила его лицо.

– У каждого свои недостатки, – сказал он. – Ты ведь тоже любишь… игры?

Снейп поднялся и пошел к шкафу с книгами. Он вернулся со сферой неразрушимости, в которой была заключена рука.

Глаза Люпина сузились.

Снейп взмахнул палочкой – и сфера исчезла.

Снейп еще раз сходил к шкафу и принес несколько книг, пузатую бутылку, ящик с травами и порошками. Пролистал одну, подумал над тяжелой латынью заклятия. Отхлебнул из бутыли, закашлялся, из глаз брызнули слезы.

– Выпей тоже.

– Что это? Зелье?

– Обижаешь. Спирт, чистый спирт.

Спирт застрял в желудке огненным комком. Снейп почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Люпин следил за ним.

Искра проскочила между ними, заставив отдернуть руки.

Хотел бы Снейп сказать, что не помнит ту ночь. Но это не так. До сих пор видит все отчетливо и ярко – каждую мелочь, каждую каплю крови, падающую на пол. Снейп обхватил Люпина и, малодушно уткнувшись носом в его затылок, вбирал судороги тела. Ему не нужно было смотреть. Он ощущал эту тяжесть, как Сизиф свой камень, и толкал его в гору, – шажок, другой; он чувствовал рядом присутствие второго, а высоко вверху сияла цель – пять ртутных лучей, сплетенных воедино.

Потом он запечатал руку заклятьем. Люпин лежал, привалившись к нему горячим боком и вцепившись левой рукой – живой и теплой, в его предплечье. Правая, серебряная, начала оживать. Снейп следил, как двигаются механические пальцы – идеальной формы. Пять отполированных ногтей по очереди отразили его черный глаз. Пальцы захватили Снейпов ворот и притянули к Люпину. Люпин, не поднимая ресниц, нашел губами его рот и начал медленно целовать – как будто делал это всегда, каждый вечер на протяжении всей жизни. Медленно, лениво, рассеянно, прикусывая нижнюю губу, глубоко забираясь языком.

– Я ее чувствую, Северус, чувствую. Эту силу. Она грозная, но послушная. И она моя.

Тучи разошлись, в прореху бочком выползла луна, осторожно заглянула в комнату. Люпин легко поднялся на ноги. Встряхнулся, капли крови разлетелись по комнате. На нем не было ни единой царапины. Он потянулся, рельефно проступили мышцы на спине, а позвоночник показался Снейпу гибкой стальной цепью. Люпин лениво подтянул колено к груди, покачался на одной ноге и тут же выполнил ловкий пируэт. Вот уже Люпин оказался рядом, серебряные пальцы пробежали по груди Северуса, – пуговицы сами расстегивались, а черная рубашка сползла легко, будто мертвая шкурка змеи. Вспорхнула, и Люпин ловко просунул руки в рукава.

– Застегни, Северус. И зачем тебе столько пуговиц? – Смех Люпина вибрировал в груди, покалывал пальцы, пока Северус покорно боролся с собственными пуговицами. Тепло от Люпина валило волнами, разве что с ног не сбивало. Его фигура заслонила окно, и Снейпу показалось, что у человека – волчья голова, как у одного из старых египетских богов.

– Схожу, проветрюсь, – подмигнул кто-то желтым глазом Ремуса Люпина. – Вернусь к ужину, обещаю.

Он исчезал постепенно – истончался, таял. Последней пропала щербатая улыбка. Тогда Снейпа окончательно покинули силы и он сел на облезлый стул посреди опустевшей гостиной.

Полчаса он потратит на уборку. Будет ползать с тряпкой по полу, оттирая бурые потеки. Расставлять остатки мебели по углам. Какая огромная комната. Этот пол никогда не закончится. Старые обои в полосочку, он помнил, как они намучились с мамой, когда клеили их. Отец угрюмо нависал, пил пиво прямо из бутылки. Он так и не примирился с магией. Приходилось все делать вручную. А теперь Северус, как в детстве, будет тряпкой вытирать с обоев пятна крови, только плохо получится – бумага потемнеет, напитается влагой. Кровь не смыть. Он влип. Люпин влип. Кто еще влип вместе с ними? Что делать?

В той жизни Снейп больше не видел Люпина. Только снились долго дурные сны. То пряха лязгала ножницами, то скалился безглазый череп. То волков по заснеженной дали из шотландских лесов охотники с винтовками гнали к морю, и подранки в ледовый наст совали окровавленные морды. И выли по ветру, обреченно и страшно. 

***

Утром он открыл дверь и вышел, щурясь, на крыльцо, в яркий день. Перед крыльцом, в лучах проливного солнца, на коленях стоял Поттер, смешные очки блестели в руке, а по щекам текли слезы.

– Простите меня, профессор, простите меня. Простите за все. Вы ведь простите меня?

Снейп ошарашено уставился на него.

– Что вы делаете, Поттер?

– Вы простите меня?

Снейп сбежал по ступенькам и поднял мальчишку с земли, растерянно отряхивая его кадетскую форму от пыли.

– Поттер, успокойтесь. Что с вами?

– Я подумал, что это потому, что это я прошу вас… а вы же ненавидите меня… Поэтому вы не хотите помочь Люпину…

– Все что было, прошло. Я вас прощаю, и вы меня простите. Что за ребячество?

– Так вы поможете Люпину?

Снейп засмеялся. Муть ночных размышлений развеялась, прошлая жизнь казалась такой же неверной и смутной. Осталась только рука, сияющая металлическим светом, и Люпин, обнимающий его крепко. Их связь, их тайна.

– Где он?

– Он в магической клинике при Королевской больнице в Эдинбурге. Рука пытается убить его. С тех самых пор, как он покончил с Грейбеком, Ремусу все сложнее ее контролировать. Он часто бредит – ведет пугающие разговоры с вами. Так я и понял, что вы, возможно, живы. Он все хвастался в бреду, что рука помогла спасти вас, и что на билет до города Н. ему пришлось выложить все свои сбережения.

– Болтливый оборотень.

– Вы вообще слышите? Ремус Люпин разговаривает с вами! Не с собственным сыном. Не с друзьями и близкими. С мертвым шпионом он разговаривает. Простите, сэр.

– Что вы заладили, Поттер. Ну-ка, поменьше истерики, больше здравомыслия.

***

Через три часа после окончания его смены в пабе, поддерживая под локоть пьяного Поттера, Снейп петлял по предрассветным переулкам, пытаясь найти укромный уголок, чтобы аппарировать. В голове шумело – но, увы, ни следа магии не наблюдалось. Прислонив Поттера к стене, Снейп попытался привести его в чувство. Бывший студент жарко дышал ему в шею перегаром и вяло отбивался.

– Поттер! – Снейп легонько шлепнул Гарри по лицу. – Когда же вы успели набраться? Надо аппарировать, ну же.

Поттер открыл глаза, посмотрел на Снейпа и испуганно выдохнул:

– Мерлин. Покойник.

– Это вы покойник, если сейчас же не аппарируем в чертову клинику! – рявкнул Снейп, тряся беднягу.

Наконец Поттер собрался с силами, и они очутились в полутемном больничном коридоре, освещенном лишь двумя торшерами. Маленькая медсестра в крахмальном чепце бросила вязание и заторопилась к ним.

– Сэр! Неприемное время! Еще ночь на дворе.

– Это экстренный случай. В другое время я не смогу посетить больного. Сделайте исключение, – со всей возможной мягкостью сказал Снейп, сбрасывая бесполезного Поттера на кресло в коридоре. – Мне бы Люпина. Ремуса Люпина.

Что-то в его лице («Покойник!») убедило девушку. Она вздохнула:

– Третья дверь в конце коридора. Только недолго! Скоро утренний обход, если доктор Джозеф Белл вас увидит – мне несдобровать... А за мистером Поттером я присмотрю. Он так переживает, бедняжка.

***

В маленькой палате было тихо и темно. Кровать у окна освещал только ночник. Снейп осторожно прикрыл дверь и подошел ближе. Руки Люпина лежали поверх теплого одеяла. Серебряное запястье сковывало кольцо наручника. Толстая цепь, натянутая между наручником и креплением в стене, полязгивала о металл койки. Снейп почувствовал, что мощные заклинания едва-едва удерживают руку на привязи. Левая ладонь, большая и вялая, казалась восковой.

– Посадили-таки тебя на цепь, – пробормотал Снейп.

Не отрывая взгляда от серебряной руки, Снейп лег рядом с Люпином и накрыл серебряную ладонь своей, так просто, как будто вернулся домой.  
…Полчаса он тратит на уборку. Ползает с тряпкой по полу, оттирая бурые потеки. Расставляет остатки уцелевшей мебели по углам. Какая огромная комната. Этот пол никогда не закончится. Жаль старые обои в полосочку, он помнит, как они намучились с мамой, когда клеили их. Отец угрюмо нависал, глотая пиво прямо из бутылки. Он так и не примирился с магией, и поэтому приходилось все делать вручную. А теперь он, как в детстве, тряпкой вытирает с обоев пятна крови, только плохо получается – бумага темнеет, напитывается влагой. Кровь не смыть. Он влип. Люпин влип. Кто еще влип вместе с ними? Что делать?

Он не успевает додумать, потому что слышит, как приближается буря. Гул нарастает – входная дверь слетает с петель, и тихий дом Снейпа содрогается. В гостиной становится тесно от песен, пьяных криков, музыки. Ремус в распахнутой рубашке Снейпа – глаз этого урагана потных лиц с раззявленными ртами, толстых пальцев в перстнях, сверкающих монист на пышных грудях, ляжек в сетчатых чулках, бубнов, громогласных рожков и рожек на кучерявых макушках. Люпин обнимает Снейпа за плечи и усаживает к столу, на все тот же колченогий стульчик. «Кровь я с сидения так и не смыл», – думает Снейп.

– Виски! – кричит Люпин. – Крепчайшего виски моему любимому!

На столике появляется мятый клетчатый платок, выстраивается на клетках стеклянное войско.

– Первый ход мой! – Люпин тянется за рюмкой, делает ход, Снейп отвечает. Люпин выпивает залпом рюмку Северуса.

Окружившая их толпа встречает его ход одобрительным ревом. Снейп не смотрит по сторонам, позволяя лицам слиться в размытый водоворот.

«Нужно сосредоточиться. Возьми себя в руки».

Но в голове пляшет бубен. Рюмки пищат и перебегают с места на место, у Люпина серьезное лицо, он окунает серебряный палец в очередную добытую рюмку и не спеша облизывает его.

– Хочешь знать, что было, что будет, чем сердце успокоится? – спрашивает он, когда Снейп, задыхаясь, опрокидывает в себя две рюмки подряд.

 

...Тикают часы. За окном гостиной болтается тень от фонаря, как будто это висельник качается на суку. Руки мерзнут.

– Хвост! – кричит Снейп, морщится, сует кончики пальцев чуть ли не в самую реторту над углями жаровенки.

Осторожные шаги за стеной, скрип двери. Петтигрю проскальзывает в комнату. Он прижимает к груди две ножки от стола и чердачную ступеньку.

На его лице услужливая улыбка.

– Северус, сейчас подкину дровец, будет тепленько... Тепленько будет. Дровцы только заканчиваются, лесенку сожгли уже почти, три ступенечки всего осталось.

Он мечется по комнате, наконец, сваливает деревяшки на пол, взвизгивает – наверное, уронил на ногу.

Снейпа начинает подташнивать. Он чувствует, что Петтигрю смотрит на него.

– Иди вниз, – говорит Снейп как можно спокойнее. – Ты мне мешаешь. Я должен закончить это зелье к утру.

– Да-да, Северус, ты же наш дорогой гений, наш драгоценный и незаменимый. Трудись, пчелка, трудись, чтобы хозяин был доволен, – мурлычет Петтигрю, пятясь к двери.

Боковым зрением Северус ловит лезвие косого веселого взгляда пары крысиных глазок. Петтигрю грозит ему серебряным пальчиком и бесшумно выходит, волоча за собой несуразную, слишком большую для него тень.

Северус сам разжигает огонь, гладит завиток каминной решетки. Надо успокоиться. Он заварит себе листья белены и подождет ровно семь минут, прежде чем выпить отвар...

 

Люпин напротив – пьет, улыбается, его огромная тень смирно лежит у ног. Гогочут рожи вокруг.  
Снова балаган отступает, жужжит на краю сознания.

 

...Тикают часы. Солнце играет пылинками. Снейп ходит по комнате, чуть скрипят блестящие половицы. Он проводит рукой по стене – обои яркие, свежие. Где же кровавые пятна, они спрятаны глубоко... Под слоями времени?

Старая каминная решетка все та же. Он опускается на пол, гладит знакомый завиток.

Дверь распахивается и впускает веселых гостей.

– Мы пришли, Северус! – кричит с порога Люпин, уже прыгая на одной ноге в полосатом носке и одновременно снимая ботинок с другой. Рядом Гарри Поттер. Он застенчиво улыбается и помогает выпутаться из курточки толстому смешному малышу с розовой челкой.

– Давай, медвежонок, я тебе сейчас помогу, ножку сюда, – приговаривает Поттер, по очереди стаскивая синие резиновые сапоги с ног мальчика.  
Ремус проходит в гостиную, ставит на стол пакет с хлебом, бутылку вина. Наклоняется к Снейпу, в глазах пляшут чертики, и пока Северус смотрит на них, Люпин, воспользовавшись растерянностью и немотой, целует его в щеку. Это получается у него так легко и привычно, так по-домашнему просто, что Снейпу кажется, будто он падает в пропасть...

 

Но это не пропасть, это темень, и пляски пьяной толпы, и игрок протягивает ему виски:

– Пей! Да смотри, не пропей свое счастье.

 

...Тикают часы. Стены покрыты копотью и паутиной. Где-то под ними прячутся обои. В окне нет стекла, ветер задувает капли дождя в дом. Фонарный столб с разбитой лампочкой перечеркивает светлое небо. По его гостиной кто-то бродит, хрустят осколки. Снейп прячется за перевернутым книжным шкафом, смотрит в щелку. Человек подсвечивает себе палочкой, поджигает сигарету. Гарри Поттер. Измученное лицо, складки у губ. Повторяет что-то. Снейп прислушивается – это считалочка: "раз-два-три-четыре-пять-кто-не-хочет-умирать?". Их так любит Люпин. Отчего-то саднит в горле и нечем дышать...

 

Ему снова подсовывают виски. Два желтых глаза – две луны – плывут и подскакивают, все двоится.

– Ты выиграл, – улыбается противник. – И ты снова сделал меня целым. Поэтому проси.

– Не я сделал тебя целым, Нуада Аргетламх, – говорит Снейп. – А тот, чьим ртом ты говоришь. Отпусти его.

– Дурак. Ты ведь мог попросить у меня все, что угодно. Забвение или призрак старой любви. Или месть. А ты из упрямства хочешь отобрать чужую игрушку... Ты уверен?

– Я точно знаю, чего хочу.

Снейп упрямо смотрит в лицо древнего бога, пьющего виски в его убогой гостиной.

– Зато ты можешь оставить себе его «мохнатую проблему», – сердито добавляет Снейп.

Нуада загадочно щурится, набирает воздуха, надувает щеки – и сдувает всю шумную компанию. Вон отсюда, все прочь – и вот кто-то выбегает в дверной проем, кто-то вылетает с писком из окна, унося с собой бубны и барабаны, роняя веера, ленточки и растоптанные атласные шлепанцы.

***

Тикали часы на больничной тумбочке. Люпин открыл глаза. Они снова были светлые, чайные.

– Северус, – сказал он. – Как хорошо, что ты пришел.

***

Снейп сидел за столом, рука с пером коршуном зависла над исчерканным пергаментом. Больше нечего исправлять. Пожалуй, все. Эта формула прекрасна. Как ловко элементы связаны между собой, и каждый – на своем месте. Будто перед ним партитура, и невидимые инструменты звучат в голове…

Несколько алкогольных напитков все-таки дали стойкий эффект. И без крепчайшего виски не обошлось... Возможно, скоро его рецепт оценят все сквибы магического мира.

Он поймал сквозь легкую занавеску мимолетный взгляд. Как солнечный блик.

– Эй, Люпин! Я нашел для тебя еще одну глупую считалку! – крикнул Снейп из окна. Под окном была клумба. В клумбе копался Люпин, пытаясь высадить примулы так, чтобы не повредить нежные листья тюльпанов и первоцветов. Он поднялся и подошел ближе – послушать. Руки у него были в земле, а на лице сияла все та же бесхитростная улыбка, которая вот уже десять лет заставляла сердце Снейпа вздрагивать, нарушая размеренный ритм, и неумолимо срываться в пропасть.

– И мы хотим послушать. – Поттер вылез из гамака, подвешенного между двумя яблонями. С ближайшей ветки тут же свесилась лохматая розоволосая голова.

«Авгур» и «Ритуалы» носились по лужайке, пытаясь прихлопнуть первых сонных бабочек.

– Поттер, у тебя слишком чуткие уши, – проворчал Снейп, но открыл книжку и протянул в окно, чтобы Люпин мог прочитать стишок, обведенный красными чернилами:

One for sorrow, two for joy,  
three for a girl, four for a boy,  
five for silver, six for gold,  
seven for a secret, never to be told,  
eight for a wish, nine for a kiss,  
ten for a time of joyous bliss.

Раз – веселью, два – тоске,  
Три – ему, четыре – ей,  
Пять – серебряной руке,  
Шесть – что золота сильней?  
Семь – секрета нет страшней,  
Восемь – страсти не жалей.  
Девять – поцелуй в ответ.  
Десять – счастья долгих лет.

– Я понял, – улыбнулся Люпин. – Это означает, что ты становишься сентиментальным.

Из гамака послышался одобрительный свист, а с ветки яблони – хихиканье.

Люпин отогнал фолианты от своей клумбы и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

 

– Нет, это всего лишь означает, что ты, Люпин, мой самый страшный секрет, – прошептал Снейп.

Ночью ему в последний раз приснились три пряхи в черном. Первая покачала головой, вторая кивнула. А третья щелкнула ножницами в воздухе и отложила их в сторону, подмигнув на прощанье из-под лиловой челки.

«И никаких больше страданий», – удовлетворенно подумал Снейп, покрепче прижимая к себе мирно спящего Люпина.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *Нуада по прозвищу «Серебряная рука» (Argetlamh) – бог и легендарный король древней Ирландии. Нуада потерял руку в бою, и этот изъян не позволял ему быть королем.
> 
> Бог Диан Кехт, практиковавший исцеление с помощью магии, создал серебряную руку, чтобы Нуада смог снова стать «целым».
> 
> В мифологии Уэльса Нуада известен под именем Нудд.


End file.
